Jeffrey
by That Girl55
Summary: "Jeffrey? Your parents have horrible taste in names, Vi."
1. Chapter 1

**Tate**

it had been a year, a year i had been sneaking around behind her back, watching her without her knowing.

And I didn't do it for any weird, perverted reasons, I did it simply because i missed her, I missed her more than my body could take some days.

It so happened that, on this particular day, she had been sitting in the kitchen, rocking her baby brother.

**Violet**

It had been a year, one year since Jeffrey's birth and Tate's disappearance from my life, and all I felt was remorse.

I told Tate to go away because it was the 'right' thing to do, I had never held Jeffrey because it was too painful, too much to take.

He wasn't Tate's baby, but they looked so much alike sometimes it sickened me to look at him.

And so on this day, Jeffrey's first birthday (although he hadn't aged since birth) i walked into the kitchen, where moira and my mother were standing, cooing over him.

Slowly, i slipped in behind my mother, taking the baby from her arms.

Moira and my mother exchanged a smile, leaving the room to give me alone time with my cooing, happy baby brother.

But god, he looked so much like Tate.

**Tate**

Sometimes, I slip up with the invisibility act, okay.

Like now, while standing two feet away from violet's face, I suddenly allowed myself to become visible again.

But instead of the seething, screaming wrath I was preparing to face, she was smiling.

"Do you want to hold him?" Violet asked.

No, of course I didn't want to hold the damn thing. I wasn't exactly a 'family guy,' you know. But If this was what made Violet happy, made her forgive me more...

so i nodded, and she placed the smiling creature in my arms.

"Support his head," she said, showing me how to place my hands.

then she smiled up at me, and i was starstruck once more by her beauty, only accentuated by the twilight coming through the windows.

Suddenly, the baby started crying, his facing mixing into exorcist-worthy shapes.

**Violet**

I took the baby from Tate, rocking him back and forth.

For a while, he quieted, enough for me to get a bottle.

Tate smiled at me again, and then prepared to walk out of the room.

"Tate!" I called to him. "Do you want to feed him?"

anything, anything to make him stay in this room with me for as long as possible.

Thankfully, Tate nodded.

I passed him jeffrey and the bottle, and Tate gave me a smile as he crossed to the microwave.""

"What's his name, anyways?" Tate asked.

"Jeffrey," I shrugged, and he burst into hysterics.

"Your parents have horrible taste in names!"

"Well, what would you have called him?" i said, curiosity lacing my voice.

"Kurt,"

"After Kurt Cobain?" I laughed.

"Well, of course." he smiled brightly.

For the first time, I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Tate," i laughed, coming over to stop him; I couldn't keep myself from running a hand along his cheek.

i missed him.

"Don't put it in the microwave, run it under hot water." Quickly, I showed him how to do it, as I had seen my mother show my father many years before.

As Tate fed the baby, i began to ask questions.

**Tate**

****"Why are you crying, Tate?" She asked me, putting a hand on the center of my back as she helped me feed the baby.

It always amazed me how tiny her hands were, her own digits only making up half of mine. I could fit her whole fist in my hand.

"because I'm sorry, Violet, i'm sorry you're here, I'm sorry he's so tiny, that he's never going to grow, I'm sorry that-"

"Stop it, Tate." She sucked back her anger, her fear, whatever was bottled inside her body that was dying to come out. "I forgive you."

And those three words were all I needed to hear. I most definitely did not need what came after them, though.

"I mean, I guess I'll always hate you for what you did, or at least i'll want to hate you, but I can't. I just really can't anymore, Tate." She positioned herself closer to me, the baby being the only thing between us.

Slowly, she pressed her lips to mine, and I was desperate to have her closer, to have our bodies combine into one; to hold her, to love her, to protect her-even if it was me that i had to protect her from sometimes.

But all too soon, the baby's face contorted once more and he began to cry.

i passed him back to Violet, and she burped him, but even that didn't help.

"I'll go," I said, knowing she would want to keep this relationship (or whatever it was) quiet for now. "You should call for your mother."

She nodded, and I left the room without her objection.

**Violet**

It turned out to be one of those times when only my mother could calm Jeffrey down.

I smiled at them, Jeffrey and my mother, and turned to leave the room.

"Violet, wait!" My mother called after me. "Look, I know we're not particuarly religious, exspecially after this happened, but I want Jeffrey to have godparents, and-"

"Mom," I laughed. "The whole point of godparents is to be there if something happens to you and dad, which obviously, it won't!"

"Violet," My mom sighed. "Look, what I'm saying is, do you want to be Jeffrey's godmother or not?"

"Well, uhm, yes. I'd love to be his godmother." I kissed Mom on the cheek as a thank you.

"And, Violet, would you like to pick his middle name? I know you were into that whole origin of names and-"

"Kurt,"

"Kurt?"

"I want his middle name to be Kurt."

Then, I left the room, heading upstairs to my bedroom where I knew Tate would be waiting for me.

He was sitting on my bed, holding a book from my childhood that my parents had yet to confiscate for little Jeffrey Kurt Harmon.

"Do you think we could read this to Jeffrey sometime?" Tate said, holding up a battered copy of _Goodnight Moon_ and patting the seat next to him.

I ignored his hand and climbed into his lap.

"Sure," I smiled as he pulled me down so we were both laying down, me on top of him. "and then we can tell him the origin of his middle name."

I smirked as he gave me a confused look.

"His middle name, Jeffrey has a middle name?"

I nodded.

"As of five minutes ago, he is Jeffrey Kurt Harmon."

"I love you,"

"I know."

* * *

A/N-For right now, this is a one shot, but i might turn it into several little snippets about Violet and Tate and Jeffrey! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Violet

"So goodnight moon, and goodnight you the kind of feeling we talk about, sit in our bedrooms and read about like a passage from goodnight moon." I sang quietly as I dusted Jeffrey's nursery while he was sleeping.

Tate came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

It had been two weeks since our encounter in the kitchen, two weeks and I hadn't seen him since.

God knows where he disappears to, sometimes.

But still, I was glad to have him beside me right now.

"What's that song?" He asked. "It's new, I haven't heard it before."

"Goodnight Moon, by Go Radio." I said, making Tate laugh.

"Speaking of Goodnight Moon, can I read him that book now?" Tate asked, leaving me to lean over the edge of Jeffrey's crib. "Oh, he's asleep."

Tate frowned, making me laugh. For a man who claimed he didn't like kids, he'd sure taken a liking to Jeffrey. In fact, I had too.

"Oh, he'll be awake in a couple of hours," I said, pulling Tate out of the nursery and toward my bedroom. "Haven't you missed me, too Tate?"

I teased him, I always loved teasing him; the anger that sparked as his brown eyes grew black both frightened and excited me.

"More than you'll ever know," he smiled, biting down on my neck As he spoke.

"Then show me,"I said breathing heavy, grinning at him, making our teeth clink together.

Tate picked me up, laying me down on the bed and crawling on top of me.

Because in that moment, there were more important things to worry about than where he'd been these past two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Lyrics are italicized! I wanted to give Violet a bit more characterization, and also if I'm going to turn this into a story, there had to be a little bit more action! xx.**

* * *

_Cut off all of your hair  
Did you flinch, did you care  
Did he look, did he stop and stare  
At your brand new hair_

She sat in her bedroom, alone for the first time in weeks.

And most of all, she was bored. This week had been full of Moira teaching her how to cook, her mother teaching her how to care for Jeffrey, and her father trying to persuade her, even in death, to becoming a psychologist. Tate, too, of course, had filled her night.

He'd sneak in when her parents were busy making up for lost time, and her brother asleep, and he'd kiss her in the darkness.

Tonight, though, he'd obviously been busy with something, as he had yet to sneak through her window.

She turned the song up louder on her stereo-Flapper Girl by The Lumineers, one of her new favorites, and ventured towards the bathroom.

She groaned at the sight of herself in the mirror, was it possible for a ghost to be this bored? She looked at her razors, thinking of them once again as an escape, but remembered her promise to Tate. Right now, they were stronger than ever, so why risk it? She put the razor back in her old retainer case, the one she hadn't used since she was thirteen.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, almost willing Hayden to appear and give her a makeover. But, of course, Hayden was her enemy, and also probably fucking Travis in the basement; so Violet herself dug out the old makeup kit she never thought she'd touch again.

Entranced by her image, she dragged the thick, heavy black eyeliner into circles around her eyes, dragging them off a bit to create an overly-exaggerated cat-eye look. Then, Violet applied the silver glitter eye shadow, above her eyeliner, that she had only touched once before: Halloween 2007. When she was done with that, she put on so much foundation her skin looked fake, like a doll's, and then topped it off with bright red lipstick she had probably stolen from her mother.

She looked like a hooker, but at least she wasn't bored anymore.

_Flapper girl, flapper girl  
Prohibition in curls  
Hair of gold and a neck of curls  
It's flapper girl_

Or, she thought, she looked like a flapper.

Laughing at the thought, she looked at herself in the mirror once more, no longer bored by her image, and saw that she was correct. She looked a perfect image of her great-grandmother, all she needed was the hair to match.

Quickly, without thought as to whether her hair would grow back or not, she dug out the razor she had once used to slit her wrists and instead slit her hair, cutting it to her chin and, as an afterthought, adding bangs.

There, now she could have passed for a flapper, and considering she was already a ghost, she might have been.

"Couldn't you have waited for Halloween?" A voice from the doorway said, and she turned around to see Tate, smiling at her. "You could have had it done right, but a hairdresser and everything."

"Do we even have the money for a hairdresser?" She said coldly, put off by the fact that he had yet to compliment her on her work, which, in her opinion, looked perfect. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it," Tate said, quickly correcting himself as he came to wrap his arms around her waist. "I don't think it'll grow back though, love."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "At least I'm not bored anymore."

Tate smiled at her, his sporadic, exciting girl. Even in death, she couldn't stand to be normal, no matter how much she thought she wanted it.

She leaned in to kiss him, and he fingered her new, chin-length hair.

A child's cry broke their trance, and Violet smiled up at Tate. It was Jeffrey.

"C'mon, I'm sure my parents are 'busy,' let's go get him." Violet grabbed his hand, tugging him along to find her baby brother.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't the darkness in him she was attracted to anymore, now it was the light.

She'd watch him cross the room, cradling Jeffrey and humming him a lullaby.

She could remember how awkward, how hesitant he'd been at the beginning, to hold the son that didn't even really belong to him, while his baby was off being raised by a monster. But now he'd appear beside Jeffrey's bed at the first sign of crying, like a first time parent.

He was probably with the child more than anyone else; Jeffrey would probably mistake Tate for his daddy all the time, except Jeffrey would remain a tiny newborn forever, anyways, so it didn't really matter.

And when Tate wasn't showering attention on the baby, he was harvesting all the time he had with violet while he could, the world could end anytime, after all. It entertained both of them, really, to imagine that the whole world _had _ended already, that it was being attacked by zombies or aliens or something, that had just barely missed the house.

They liked to imagine that they were the last ones left, in the only house left in the world. It was violet who thought of that idea, liking it so much because it meant she was special, really, almost like the main character in a horror movie, and Tate lived to make her feel special.

Either way, neither one of them wanted forever to come soon, no one in the house did.

Moira had the home to herself, to clean and dust and rearrange as she pleased. When Vivian and Ben weren't around, Tate and Violet, feeling empathetic towards Hayden and the child that would forever be inside her, would let her hold Jeffrey, and watch him for a while. With the help of Vivian, who had somehow befriended Nora, she was beginning to cope with Thaddeus, learning to take care of him in her own special way, being as he was the only living thing in the house. Vivian and Ben were happy too, of course. They had a perfect family, the eldest daughter they'd forgotten about and the baby they rarely took care of, all because they were too wrapped up in the euphoria of the constant-honeymoon stage, being as they had forever to grow out of it.

And every single one of them was dreading the day Troy and Bryan screamed, calling everyone to the window.

Moira came with her dust rag, Vivian and Ben arranging their clothing, Tate cradling a sleeping Jeffrey in his arms, and Violet and Hayden holding the hands of Larry's daughters, Nora quickly ran to the window, a handkerchief at her eyes, and Thaddeus followed his mother slowly.

Outside was emptiness.

The end of forever had come and gone; they had missed it.

"I guess forever really is never ending," Hayden said.

No one laughed at her joke.

THE END.

**Quick thank you to everyone who read!:)**


End file.
